Welcome To My Beautiful Nightmare
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Sequel to Dream Come True Charity is now married and in the WWE so life should be good again, right? Wrong. What happens when Mike tries to break Charity and Randy up? What is Morrison and McGillicutty up to? Is Charity having an affair with Cena? What happens when Charity's old friend Cody reappears with revenge in mind?


_I was in hotel room with two beds in it. Looking in the mirror on the wall, I smiled at my reflection. I had on this strapless mini dress with a sequined bodice. My hair was in waves and my makeup looked amazing. I glanced at my feet where I had on black heels that tied around my ankle. After glancing at myself once more I grabbed my keycard and headed down the hallway to another room. With every step my heart beat quickened and my stomach fluttered more and more. I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him so much. Finally reaching room 245, I took a deep breath before knocking. I hear some shuffling inside, before the door opens. My smile changed from a smile to a look of horror as I see Maryse open the door, smirking._

_"Oh hey. Aren't you Mike's girlfriend?" She says in her thick French accent._

_Looking at her in only her bra and underwear, I feel my blood run cold. I feel dizzy as I try to comprehend what's going on._

_"I...I...I'm sorry. I was looking for Mike's room-"_

_"Oh this is Mike's room." She said, smiling at me mockingly._

_Looking past her, I see Mike sitting on the bed naked with only the blankets covering his lower half. "Hurry up Babe! I'm ready for round two!" _

_I could literally feel my heart breaking as I looked at him. Tears started to form in my eyes. Suddenly it's no longer Mike sitting in the bed, but Randy._

_"What can I say, Charity?" He smirks. "You're just not good enough to be with somebody like me."_

_Tears flowed down my cheeks and blurred my vision._

_"Bye!" Maryse said cheerfully, waving at me as I ran down the hallway._

**July 12, 2010**

**3 AM- **Drenched with sweat, I sat up in my bed. I took a moment to catch my breath while reminding myself it wasn't real. Ever since I talked to Mike at the Raw after party, I've been having nightmares about that fateful night at the hotel. How could that incident not warn me of what was to come? It would have saved me the heartbreak or at least wouldn't have hurt as bad.

I looked over at Randy who was still asleep and smiled. Not wanting to wake him up I quietly tip toed out of our room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. I'm still a little shaken up from the nightmare so when I felt a hand on my arm, I jumped.

"Sorry." Randy said as he dropped his hand. "Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, I nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

"Come here." He said, pulling me too him. He wrapped his arms around me and I hooked mine around his shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back, comfortingly. "Did you have the nightmare again?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I decided to come down here so I didn't wake you, although it seems as though I did."

"I saw you weren't in bed so I started to worry. Was it the same one?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Babe, You really need to get your rest since you've got a big day today."

"I know. Today I finally debut."

"Yeah." He smiled as he pulled away a little to look at me. "So how about we go back to bed and you can tell me what happened. Maybe talking about it will help."

"Alright." I took a quick drink of my glass and put it in the sink before following Randy back to the room. I crawled in and cuddled up to him as he held me close while tracing comforting circles on my arm with his thumb.

I told him the dream and he was right. Talking about it did help. Feeling safe in my husband's arms, I finally drifted off to sleep.

**July 12, 2010 **

**8 AM- ** I was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs. I yawned and stretched before opening my eyes to see a tray of delicious looking food in front of me. "Oh my god…" I smiled as Randy sat down next to me.

"Morning." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning. I didn't think it was possible but I think you get sweeter every day." I said, cupping his face with my hands. I could never get tired of looking into those blue eyes of his. Being married to him, I felt like the luckiest girl alive. "By the way, thank you so much for calming me down last night. I really appreciate it."

Smiling he leaned his forehead against mine. "It's no problem. I hate seeing you wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares because of your asshole of an ex."

"I know." I sigh before pressing my lips against his. "I love you so much, Randy."  
"I love you too."  
He gave me another kiss before getting up. He has a little bit of media to do today so he's already dressed. "So today is a busy day for you." He smiled.

"Yeah… I get to spend the day at the arena getting ready for my debut tonight." I nod. "Entrance, music, ring gear…"

"It'll turn out great. The fans will go crazy when they see you again."

I give him a small smile. "You think so?"

"I know so. You saw how much they liked you back in NXT."

"That's true…" I nod.  
We sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence until Randy glanced at the clock. He frowned before looking at me. "I should get going…" He leans over and gives me a kiss before standing back up. "I'll call you when I'm done. We'll go out for lunch or something."

"Alright. I'll see you later then." I smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." Grabbing his keys he kisses me again before he's out the door. As soon as he leaves, I lie back on my pillow.

Tonight is when I finally get to walk down that ramp as not a FCW Superstar/NXT Rookie but as a WWE Superstar. I've come a very long way from living in a tiny apartment with my two friends, Ted and Cody and working Indy promotions where I made less than I spent on gas getting to the shows. Cody and I always had to share food while on the road. I couldn't help but wonder what Cody was up to since she left about 2 months ago…

I finished my breakfast and took a quick shower before getting ready to leave for arena. I grab my bag, car keys and key card before stepping out of my room and heading for the elevator. Right as I reached the doors, my phone signals a message. Pressing the call button, I pull out my phone and look to see who it is while I wait.

_From: Zayne_

_Hey Viperess. What's up?_

I chuckle a little at the nickname he calls me while I reply back telling him I'm on my way to the arena. It doesn't take long until I receive a response.

_Sounds fun. Mind if I join you?_

I think about this for a moment before replying.

_Sure! Meet me in the lobby in about 5 minutes and we'll head out._

The elevator doors slide open and I step inside before hitting the button for the lobby. The doors slide closed and I wait as it ascends downwards. It stops about three floors away and the doors reopen and Morrison steps inside. "Hello." He smiles. Rolling my eyes I look away and remain silent.

"Hello." He says again as he leans forward a little. I step away from him and still refuse to say anything. "So how's Mike doing?" I turn to glare at him.

"Oh, like YOU don't know?"

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Whoa! Calm down, it was just a question." My glare stays in place. "Is it because of Cena?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just assumed that you and Mike are fighting because of you hanging out with Cena all of a sudden."

"Who I hang out with is none of your damn business." I growl. "So fuck off."

The doors slide open again but this time it's at the lobby and I step out. "Charity…Can we talk?"

I turn around so quickly that he almost walks into me. "Talk? Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Well we, McGillicutty and I have something important to tell you."

"Stay the hell away from me." I hiss. "I don't want to talk to you, your little lackey or anybody." I turn away from him and make eye contact with Zayne across the lobby. He gives me a questioning look as I jog towards him.

"What's going—" He starts saying before I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." I say. "Let's just go."

He looks behind me and shrugs before following out the door to the parking lot.

Most of the day at the arena went by pretty quickly. Being that I was getting billed as a hardcore diva, wrestling gear looked like something Lita used to wear. I had my normal wrestling boots, sleeveless crop top that ties in the front and Tripp pants. All in all I'd look pretty bad ass.

I started toward Jim Johnson's office to talk about my theme music when I phone start ringing. I take it out of my pocket and grin. "Hey!" I answer.

"Hey Chica! Whatcha up to?" Lyca asks.

"Just at the stadium on my way to Jim John's office to discuss my theme music." I reply. "What about you?"

"Hanging out with Zoey and Nia." She laughs. "We miss you!"

"Aww I miss you girls too! We should have a girls night sometime."

"Well what are you doing for lunch?" It's funny. With everything going on today, I forgot all about lunch.

"Um…." I start to say. "Nothing really." I answer honestly.

"Good! How about the four of us meeting up for lunch? You can take a little break and unwind." She says excitedly.

"Sure." I grin even though I know she can't see it. "Meet me at Lorenzo's next to the arena in about an hour."

"Alright. See you later Chica!" She hangs up and I knock on Jim's door and walk in when I hear a muffled 'Come in.'

We talked for a little while before getting down to business and roughed out some ideas for my theme. He asked me about a range of things from my entrance to my favorite type of music before he finally dismisses me to get started.

I shake his hand and leave the office filled with excitement. I couldn't wait to tell the girls about this. I leave the arena and drive to Lorenzo's.

When I get there, Zoey and Lyca are already there at a table chatting away happily. As I walk over they look at me.  
"Hey Chica!" Lyca greets me. She stands up and pulls me into a hug. As soon as she lets me go, Zoey stands up and hugs me as well. We all sit down and Lyca calls over a waitress.

"What have you been up to Zoey?" I smile. "We haven't seen you in a while. I've missed ya!"

"I've missed all of you too." She chuckles taking a sip from her drink. "I've been home with the twins while Paul has been on the road."

"Having twins must be tough." I nod.

"It is but when I see them smile, or laugh, it makes it all worth it."

Smiling I turn to Lyca. "And what about you? How's baby Gil?"

"Adorable as usual." She smiles. "Matt has been spending time with him nonstop lately."

"Same here with the twins!" Zoey giggles. "Whenever Paul is home, he always insists on getting up to change their diapers and feeding them."

"Aww." I smile. "That's so sweet!"

"I know! I have a picture I took of Paul holding the kids in my bag. One moment." She says digging in her purse.

"Can you just imagine what Randy would be like if he was a dad?" Lyca grins as Zoey continues to look for the picture.

"He'd definitely be a great dad." I smile.

We hear Nia's voice and I wave her over while Lyca looks at the menu.

"Hey everybody." She says "Sorry I'm late. I was having problems finding anything that fit me besides sweatpants."

"I wore sweatpants majority of my pregnancy with Gil." Lyca chuckles. "Luckily Matt finds me wearing sweatpants sexy."

"Matt finds a lot of things sexy." Zoey points out before pulling out her phone.

"It's not only finding things that fit but also the fatigue and morning sickness."

Finally a waitress walks over. "Hi!" She smiles brightly. "How is everyone doing today?"

"Great, thank you." I answer for everyone.

"Great! So can I start you all off with some drinks?"

Nia and Lyca both order a glass of water with a lemon while Zoey orders herself and I each a glass of wine.

"Aha! Found it!" She pulls out a picture of Paul holding the twins in what looks to be a nursery and passes it around. He's got a massive case of bedhead but he's smiling brightly.

"How cute!" Nia giggles. "That is definitely one proud papa."

The picture makes its way around the table then back to Zoey who smiles at it before putting it away. "So are you ready for your debut tonight?" Nia smiles at me.

"Yeah I am." I smile back. "A little nervous but also really excited."

"I can't wait to see what how they're going to have you debut!" Lyca gushes. "I hope they have you kick Maryse's ass!"

"That would be great…" I nod. "But being that Creative waits until last minute to tell people what's happening, I still have no idea how I'm debuting."

"Well no matter how you debut, we all know that you'll kick some ass." Zoey smiles. Lyca and Nia both nod in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." I smile. "It means a lot."

The waitress comes back with our drinks and we start ordering our food.

**Morrison POV**

I'm at the gym getting ready for the show later tonight. My music blasting through my ear buds, I inhale as I lift the weight up to my chin and hold for a few moments. None of this makes sense! I know that Charity and Mike have been having problems lately but why would she be spending so much time with Cena?

I'm brought from my thoughts when I feel a hand on my bare shoulder. I exhale and bring the weight down and turn to look at Melina. I set the weight down before stopping my music. Taking my ear buds out, I smile at her. "Hey!" She greets me with a smile. She presses a light kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"Hey." I reply.

"How's the workout going?"

"Great…" I run a hand over my hair, smoothing back a few strays and bend down to retrieve my water bottle. "Just wondering, have you talked to Charity at all lately?"

"Charity?" She asks.

"Yeah. You know…Mike's fiancé?"

"Oh! The former NXT rookie who dressed like me?"

"Yeah."

She shakes her head. "No. I haven't spoken to her for a while…." She walks over to the nearby rack and picks up two dumbbells and walks back over. "Why?"

"I was just curious if she ever mentioned anything about Cena…. That's all."

"Cena?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. They've been spending a lot of time together instantly. Has she ever said anything back him during NXT? Maybe that she likes him or something?"

She shrugs and lifts one of the dumbbells. "I have no idea. Maybe they have a thing for each other or maybe not. It's none of our business."

Sighing, I nod. "You're right, Babe. I'm sorry." I take a long sip of my water bottle and set it back down before grabbing the weight again. I lift it up to my chin once again, inhaling. I NEED to find out what's going on between them .

_**Later…**_

**Charity POV**

After lunch with the girls, I headed back to the arena to finish getting ready for the night. Since we're in Lexington, Kentucky Ted got the night off work to come watch me debut. Jake and Erik are already here sitting ringside with Ted so they can watch and explain things to Ted.

My adrenaline rushing through my veins didn't help my nerves at the moment as I pace back and forth in my new ring gear Randy's locker room. We sent Cena to go see if he can find out anything about how I'm debuting and he's still not back.

"Babe, how about you sit down?" Randy suggests. It's just me and him in the locker room for now until Adam, and Jericho get here with Jay. Jay is normally on Smackdown but since tonight is my debut, he's showing up.

"I can't… I say continuing to pace. "If I stop pacing I feel like I'm going to pass out."

He gives me a concerned look. "Do you need some water?"

Thinking about it, that's not a bad idea. I pause for a moment and nod. "Alright." He starts to get up but I stop him. "I'll get it. I can use the walk."

"Want me to come with you?" He asks. I know he's worried about Mike lurking around but I'm feeling better since my final match. All my wounds are healed from all the broken glass and whatever else I got cut up from.

"No that's okay." I give him a reassuring smile and walk over to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be fine. "

He gives me an unsure look before sighing. "Alright."

I lean over and give him a kiss before pulling away. "I'll be right back." I stand back up and head towards the door and open it. I step out into the hallway and just stand there for a moment trying to remember where the catering area is.

When I first got here, I was told to get changed into my ring gear since they had no idea when I was heading out. I wander down hallway after hallway. Luckily the show hasn't started just yet since I'm getting more lost by the second.

"Excuse me." Hearing a familiar voice behind me I turn. Cody looks me up and down before smirking. "Hey there."

My heart starts to beat a little faster and I look away. "Hi Cody…"

"You look a little lost." He observes. "Can I help you find some place?"

"Um…yeah. Can you show me where the…uh….Catering area is?"

"Of course. Come on." He starts walking down the hallway and it takes a moment before I realize I'm supposed to follow him. I follow him down hallway after hallway until we reach this opening that has table filled with food and coolers.

"And here we are." He smiles at me. "If you need anything, just call. You have my number." He winks at me and walks next to me. "Like I said, call me later." He says before stalking off. What is it about him that makes me not able to put together a coherent thought?

I push all thoughts of it aside as I approach the cooler grab a water.

"Well aren't you popular?" I hear somebody chuckle from behind me. I turn around just as Cena walks over. "I couldn't help but overhear Cody hitting on you." He grins and I blush a little.

"He was just showing me where catering was since I got kind of lost."

"Don't worry, I'm only messing with you!" He grins pulling me into a hug. I just stand there and he pulls away frowning. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit tense. Is it about your debut tonight?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah… I'm a little nervous and anxious to find out how I'll be debuting." I answer honestly. "Speaking of that, did you find out anything?"

He shakes his head sadly. "Sorry. They told me nothing."

"Damn." I frown.

He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Just relax. We'll find out and then you'll debut and kick some ass."

"Thanks John." I smile.

"Anytime. But I think we should get you back to your hubby." I nod and we walk together back to Randy's locker room.

**Morrison POV**

I watch Cody and Charity talk from a distance. When Cody finally leaves, I'm about to approach Charity when I see Cena walking up. I hide behind a wall and peek out to watch them.

They talk for a little while before he hugs her. Why is Cena always around her when she's supposed Mike? Where the hell is Randy? This wasn't part of the plan!

Looks like McGillicutty's job isn't finished just yet.

**Randy POV**

I glance at my watch. The show is about to start. Charity left a while ago and still isn't back. I know I shouldn't worry since she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself but with Mike lurking around, I'm not sure what he'd try and pull.

There's a knock on the door and I let out a sigh of relief as I stand up. I walk over to the door and open it to reveal not Charity but Adam and Jay.

"Hey Randy." Jay greets.

"Hey…" I step back to let them in before peeking my head out in the hallway. I frown seeing no sign of my wife and shut the door.

I start walking toward the couch where Adam and Jay are now sitting when there's another knock on the door. I quickly walk over and open it.

"Where is he?" Jericho fumes.

I look back into the room at Adam and Jay. "Hey Adam. You're wanted." I smirk moving out of the way. Jericho stomps inside glaring at him.

"Oh hey Jericho." Adam smiles. "What's—"

"Shut it asshole!" He snaps. "Give it back!"

"Give what back?" Adam asks innocently making Jay chuckle.

"Don't play dumb! But then again this is _you _I'm talking to."

"What did he take this time?" I ask glancing at Adam.

"My car keys. We rode here together and I told him I'd be right back since I was going to check us in then get our bags but that idiot grabbed his bag, stole my keys and lock it with my gear bag inside!" Jericho fumes. "How the hell will I be able to change if I'm locked out of my own car?"

"Adam…." I said turning to look at him.

"What?"

"Give him back his keys."

"Fine." Adam stands up and fishes in his pocket taking out a ring of keys. "Here. Come get them." He dangles them on his finger in front of him. Jericho narrows his eyes at him for a moment before stepping forward.

"No funny business, Adam."

"I'm not going to do anything." He says warily. "Just come get it." Jericho pauses once more before walking toward Adam.

"Don't you want it, Jericho?"

"Of course I want my keys you idiot!" Jericho says as soon as he's a few feet away.

"Then come get it!" Adam grins. He closes his hand around the keys and dashes past both Jericho and I through the door.

"That dick!" Jericho yells before following him leaving Jay and I laughing.

"Well that's Adam for ya." Jay laughs shaking his head.

"Yes it is." I agree. I hear some voices just outside the door before there's a knock. I walk over and open it smiling to mfind Charity and Cena.

"Hey Randy." Cena grins. "I figured I'd return your wife to you. Found her wandering around catering." Cena gives me a knowing look and I give a smile nod. Charity walks into the room and I motion inside. "Wanna join us John?"

He peeks his head in to look at the clock before shaking his head. "Sadly I can't. I have to go out pretty soon."

"Alright." I nod. "See you after then?"

"Of course." He grins. He leans in to wave at Jay and Charity before walking back down the hall. Hearing the starting video of the show, I walk over to the couch and sit next to Charity. She cuddles up to me as I put my arm around her.

**Charity POV**

Scheduled for tonight's show is Florence Henderson of Brady Bunch fame as our special guest host.

We see the opening montage of WWE history, followed by a video package of the Nexus attacks on John Cena. Last week's confrontation between Cena and Wade Barrett is shown. They hype the handicap match, and then show Cena's brutal assault on Darren Young from last Monday.  
"I give whoever makes the video packages. They're always amazing." I grin. Both guys agree with me as the RAW theme hits and we are underway!

"We are six nights away from the first ever Money in the Bank Pay-per-view and tonight can determine the favorites going into that event." Cole announces.

Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler announce that Young cannot compete in tonight's match. Cena only has to fight six guys now. "Six is still a lot." I frown. "But I know John will do great."

Randy presses a kiss to my temple and hugs me closer right as Cena's music hits. He does his signature salute before jogging down the ramp and gets into the ring to cheers from the WWE Universe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… Joooohhhhnnnnnn Ceeeennnnaaaaa!" Justin Roberts announces earning cheers from the crowd. The camera back up to reveal a lot of fans taking pictures with their phones.

John calls for a microphone and brings it to his lips. "Thank you Justin. Thanks all of you guys." He says motioning to the audience which is met by more cheers. His music stops as he continues. "I want to send a special thanks to all the WWE superstars who helped me last week versus the Nexus." Again more cheers. "I watched the footage back and noticed it was missing something…. It was missing a big white flash!"

I giggle a little knowing he was talking about Sheamus.

"It was missing some white lightning! The pale kid with the red hair." He says nonchalantly. "You guys getting any of this? Sheamus! Sheamus never showed up!You see, Jumbo tried to tell him last week but he didn't seem to understand…. One of these days Sheamus is going to wake up and realize when it comes down to Nexus, we're all in this together."

John pauses allowing the crowd to erupt in cheers again.

"But!…next Monday, Sheamus is going to wake up and realize that he just lost the WWE Championship!" The crowd goes crazy over that comment. Even I found myself cracking a smile. "Because this Sunday at the Money In The Bank Pay-per-View he competes against me inside a steel cage!" He looks straight at the camera for a moment before looking at the crowd. "I plan on ripping his face off and replacing it with his butt!"

I burst out laughing which causes both men to look at me. "I'm sorry." I giggle as I put a hand over my mouth to suppress the giggle. "Just how he said it was hilarious."

He smirks at the camera for a moment before turning serious again. "The steel cage match is actually designed to determine who the better man really is. So this Sunday at Money In The Bank, the luckiest Irishman in the world will get a chance to prove to all of you that he is actually good… No rainbows, no pot of gold, no four leaf clovers and I promise you the only lucky charms will be is the sweet delicious cereal that I eat for breakfast." He looks serious and I shake my head chuckling.

"Oh he's actually serious." Jay grins. "He loves Lucky Charms."

I look at randy. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Randy chuckles.

"Oh boy."

"Sheamus is really quick to tell you he's a two time WWE champion. He's right. Once because I fell through a table by accident and twice because he had the help of the Nexus. You see Sheamus, in a steel cage match there is no place to run. And more important me due to current events, in a steel cage match no one can interfere!"

"Good." Randy says. "Everything the Nexus does is annoying."

"That's true. You guys here on Raw have it worse than I do on Smackdown." Jay replies. "You have Nexus AND the idiot GM."

"So after weeks of me listening to that human jar of mayonnaise, he can beat me anytime, anyplace, anywhere…tonight I confidently say Sunday at Money in the Bank, THE CHAMP WILL BE HERE!" He yells the last part pointing to himself. The crowd goes ballistic!

"And as grueling as that match is, weird enough, it's my easiest match of the week. Because of our anonymous GM tonight has booked me in a 7 on 1 handicap match, wait… wait…it's going to be a 6 on 1 handicap match. You guys know why?" He asks the crowd. "Because last Monday Darren Young ran into 250 pounds of crap your pants wearing an orange t-shirt. That's why!"

The crowd cheers and I laugh. He says the weirdest things at times. But then again, that's John for ya.

"Unfortunately he won't be in action tonight. I promise you guys. I meant what I said about the Nexus. Whether I have help or if I do it myself, I'm taking all of them out. Every. Last. One of them will fall because with them it is not about winning it is about survival! They will realize that the CeNation is in the building!"

Just then the camera shows the ramp where all 6 members of Nexus are walking out onto the stage. They stand in one big line staring down Cena and the camera cuts back to him. He takes his cap off and rubs his head before putting it back on.

The camera goes back to the Nexus and zooms in. I smile at seeing Zoey's husband Paul along with David Otunga, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Skip Sheffield, and Michael Tarver.

Wade has a microphone in hand just standing there.

"Well,well, well." Cena says putting a hand on his hip. "If it isn't the clad otherwise known as NNNNNN." The three of us laugh as the crowd does.

"Very good Cena." Wade says. "I like a bit of humor but, uh, right now I want you to know you shouldn't be worried because we _could_ come to the ring and beat the living daylights out of ya…but we're not gonna do that right now because it would be too easy. Instead we're gonna wait until later on when the whole world can watch us." He gets some boos but keeps going. "The best thing about tonight is we get to do whatever we want with a completely clear conscience because you brought all of this upon yourself." The camera zooms out to see Cena in the ring and Wade's face on the TitanTron. "You're a hot head, Cena. And you're too shortsided to realize that the Nexus just stands for a much, much bigger picture." He pauses for a moment letting the boos echo around the arena. "But more than that you disrespected the General Manager and for that, tonight you're going to get exactly what you deserve.

"Damn right I'm going to get what I deserve!" Cena says quickly. "I deserve to knock every one of your teeth down your throat. That's what I get tonight! I—" He's cut off by the sound of the Anonymous GM.

"Uh…excuse me. The General—" Cole starts to say before getting cut off by Cena.

"Micheal Cole, Rascal Flatts…"He starts yelling. Cole continues anways glaring at Cena.  
"We have received an email. Excuse me." He sets his microphone on the announce table before walking over to the little podium with the GM laptop. He opens it and takes a look. "May I have everyone's attention please…..this email is from the general manager."

"Really?" Jay remarks. "I thought it was from Santa Claus."

Chuckling I nudge him with my foot.

"And I quote….Mr. Cena, based upon your blatant disregard for my instructions last week.."

The crowd chants "WHAT?"

"If any superstar gets involved in any conceivable way tonight's handicap match, they will be suspended for 90 days."

He looks smug as the crowd again chants "WHAT?"

"Furthermore…furthermore, the Nexus must tag in and out during the match tonight. If they don't abide by that rule, they will be suspended for 90 days as well."

Cena looks around smiling at this. "Finally! Internet Justice!" He says. He motions 'bring it' to them and Wade brings the microphone to his lips.

"Cena let's be honest,that doesn't make one shred of difference because we can play by the rules tonight and you're still going to suffer. You on the other hand, you're going to be in that ring all alone."

Wade smirks and the camera switches to Cena. "Wade…you may be lucky enough to take me out tonight but listen very closely…. Tonight, I take a few of you down with me. You understand that?" The crowd cheers and Cena looks at them stony faced while dropping the microphone to the mat. He pauses for a moment before throwing his hands up into the 'okay' symbols at the crowd making them cheer even more.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, valiant words from John Cena but his back is against the wall." Cole comments.

"That's what you think Cole." I smirk. "Just watch Cena kick their asses later."

We watch Nexus head to the back while it goes to commercial.

_**To Be Continued…..**_


End file.
